nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carly Shay
''Carly Shay ''(born 14 January 1994) is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove after appearing as Megan Parker on Drake and Josh. Character biography Carly Shay was born on January 14, 1994 at 10:45pm. She is a good student but she received a slap in the face and taking the blame for her best friend Sam Puckett when she put Miss Briggs' head on the body of a rhino. She helps her friend Sam by telling her what's good and bad. She hosts a popular web show called iCarly (Freddie thought of the name:). One of her enemies is Valerie, a girl with a competing web show who pretended to like Freddie so he would produce her web show and tried to lure Sam away. Nevel Paperman, an 11 year-old boy and creator of Nevelocity.com, wants Carly to date with him and kisses her on the cheek in what Carly calls a "surprise attack." Carly responds by shoving tapenade in his face. He then treats Carly badly because she won't go out with him by calling her web show "iBoring!". Carly also had an argument with Sam in "iDon't Want to Fight". Carly gave Sam an iCarly t-shirt she made for their fifth friend anniversary. Carly's Dress Code # Carly wears lots of flats or checkered shoes of any color. # Blow dry your hair using a round brush, and then gently curl it to pump it up with some volume cream. Carly always does her hair. # Wear a lot of layerd shirts. Carly is always mixing it up. Sometimes she wears skirts, then pants, she'll wear big jewelry, then small, and she usually seen with her tote school bag which has a flower pattern. # Carly is really self-sufficient. Try to cook your own meals, etc. # She is never undone, for instance, her hair is never messy and she always has neat clothes. So always use hair spray or frizz-control cream or even keep it natural. # Carly does really good in school. # Carly is often sarcastic, but in a fun way. She is also really creative. Relationships *Jake In "iLike Jake" She went out with Jake but didn't particuly "kiss" him or do anything but hug and talk to Jake. *Shane She had went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. *Griffin She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she finds out about his shocking secret, which was he collects "Pee Wee Babies". *Ben Hoopshure He was Carly's first kiss but he is never seen. *Freddie Benson She went out with him in "iSaved Your Life". At the end, of the episode Freddie breaks up with her beause he thinks she's only in love with him of what he did not because of real feelings. He said they could back together when he's off casts but then we'll all finally find out if there is any hope. iCarly Saves TV In the first television film, Carly and her friends celebrates her webshow becoming a television show.but it turns out the producer is (as Sam would say) a nut job. Enemies *Their Doorman, Lewbert *Miss Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Fleck * Valerie External links * Carly Shay Character at IMDb Category:ICarly